icon_the_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Levitation Weapons
Levitators rely on technologically advanced weapons that can only be utilized by this class of soldiers known as levitation weapons. These weapons come in the shape of discs that levitate behind the user’s back. The number, size, and weight of the discs varies from person to person. These weapons have three specific features: the bladed-edge, the barrier, and the concentrated energy beam. The level of power for each feature varies from weapon to weapon to what is best suited for the individual. Types Originali Discus The most common type of weapon first witnessed in use by Angelica Lockhart has all three features of firing concentrated energy in the form of beams, create barriers, and thrown causing severe laceration to enemies. To create concentrated energy beams the center of the disc spins and the speed and length of time determines the strength. In addition the disc itself can spin at high speeds making them lethal weapons. This is the only type that the user can possess multiple discs of from two to ten that all align into a circle like Mei-Lien Chan who possess eight. When utilizing the concentrated energy beams the discs can be turned in a 90 degree angle and each fires an individual beam and at the intersection a single powerful beam exits causing more damage versus a beam from a single disc. Catenam Discus A common type of weapon first witnessed in use by Octavio Sinclair was designed specifically to inflict massive damage to enemies at critical points on the body. This weapon usually comes in the size that encompasses the back of user with spheres connected with chains attached to one side of the disc and the number varies from four to eight. The chains are winded by reels and are several meters in length. When the user activates this weapon the spheres launch from the disc with the chains connecting the two. These spheres when targeted at an enemy can cause critical and fatal damage by hitting key points on the body like the head and chest. The chains can also be manipulated by high-skilled users to wrap around enemies, constricting movement, and leaving them vulnerable to attacks. The spheres and the disc can also fire concentrated energy beams and create barriers. Annulo Discus An uncommon type of weapon first witnessed in use by Tessa Sinclair was designed specifically to create a powerful concentrated energy beam to a targeted enemy that may have a strong shield or armor. This weapon comes in four rings that vary in size and connect to form one singly disc. This weapon can create barriers and used as a flying blade. However, its true potential is when the user activates the rings to rotate on an invisible axis forming concentrated energy within the center. The outermost and second innermost rings rotate on a horizontal axis while the other two rotate on a vertical axis. The strength depends on the speed of the rings and only high-skilled users can use this weapon to its full potential. To fire the concentrated energy the rings form back into a disc and the beam fires at a target disabling shields or piercing through armor causing significant damage to the enemy. Pyramis Discus A rare type of weapon and still labeled as a prototype first witnessed in use by Lucille Ramirez was designed specifically to create a single powerful concentrated energy beam to a group of enemies with devastating results. This weapon comes in three discs that vary in size that connect to one another with the smallest on top. This weapon’s sole feature is the concentrated energy beam that activates when the user rotates all three discs that charges concentrated energy within the center with the biggest and smallest disc turning clockwise and the middle turning counterclockwise. After the charge is complete all three discs fold into pyramid-like cones and the concentrated energy beam is fired automatically killing any enemies in the beams path. Multis Discus An uncommon type of weapon was designed specifically to create multiple concentrated energy beams to repel enemies when surrounded. This weapon comes in two discs that connect to one another and can be separated to create barriers and flying blade. However, its unique feature is the ability to fire multiple concentrated energy beams by the two discs rotating at different directions charging it. When complete the two discs stop, the weapon levitates in a horizontal position, and concentrated energy beams fire from the center.